Last Chance Job
by SMAK101
Summary: Detective Lucy Heartphilia finds herself in the middle of Magnolia, CA. shes on a last chance job to find a guy obsessed with magic. she ends up getting involved in something bigger than what she expected, and with the help of her current 'house mates' and new friends, will she be able to finish her job? Is her job even what she thinks it is? mature content, maybe Lucyxharem (?)
1. Chapter 1

Walking into tiny shops in big town wasnt new for Lucy.

So when she walked into the shop im the middle of a town like Magnolia, California, she wasnt suprised to walk right into a crowded room full of a bunch of random stuff.

she sighed.

The smell pf the shop was giving her a headache, her feet hurt from her shoes, and all she wanted to do was go home and hug her little doggie Plue all night and try to get over Dan.

"Hello?" she asked walking to the empty counter. She looked behind the counter and diddnt see anyone. She sighed once again and looked around. She saw little artifacts all over. None of it looked organized at all. The sign out side had said Slayer Pawn & Co. so she guessed it was a pawn shop.

"Great," she said nad leaned on the counter. She checked her watch, four oclock, "I have no lead, i feel like shit, and i wanted to go home at six so i could see the next episode of american horror story,"

"Im sorry to have kept you waiting. My brother coulndt find the super glue so we had to use goop, but we couldnt find that so we had to ask the store next door for some and once you get them talking they dont shut up," A voice said from behind her. She turned around, hand going straight to her gun by relfex. The man who spoke put his hands up in surrender and said, "Whoah! no need to use that!"

Lucy sighed once again, "sorry, reflex,"

The man nodded his blond head. Lucy got a good look at the mna. His hair was a shade lighter than her hair, and he had blue eyes with a scar above one of them. He was a good two feet taller than her and looked about a few years older than her.

"I get that. So, what can i do for you today ma'am?" He asked putting his hands on the counter looking at her with a friendsly smile.

Lucy took out a mug shot of a man with black hair and peircing black eyes, "I was wondering if you have seen this man. He is wanted to theft and attempt of murder. I was informed that he was last seen in this part of town,"

The man took the picture studying it, "hmm... You know i have seen him before. He came into my shop asking for a book. I told him that we diddnt sell book here and told him to check the book store down the street,"

He gave back the picture to Lucy who put it back in her pocket, "Thank you. You said the store was down the street from here?"

He nodded and pinted, "Yup, Next to the local bar. You cant miss it,"

Lucy smiled, "Thanks. And um.. if you see him again, anywhere, heres my card. Call me, even if you just hear anything. This guys dangerous,"

She gave him a light blue card. He read it aloud, " 'Fiore investigative aganecy, Claifornia', so your a cop?"

"Detective actually," She corrected him, "Im Lucy Heartphilia, by the way."

They shook hands as he said, "Sting Eucliffe. I own this shop with my brother. And i will keep that in mind, Mrs. Detective,"

" its Miss, actually. Im not married," Lucy corrected the blond.

Sting raised an eyebrow amused, "Oh? My mistake, 'miss' detective. I hope you find who your looking for,"

Lucy smiled, "Thank Mr. Eucliffe. It was nice meeting you."

She walked to the door as he said, "No problem. And call me Sting,"

Lucy shot him a smile and walked out of the shop into the midday sun.

She walked down the street following Stings directions nad found herself in front of a building thats sign said, 'Fairytail, Bar & Grill'.

_Well this must be it, _She thought nad saw a sign a little away from the bars that said, 'Levys Books'. _Jackpot._

She walkedinside the small shop and heard a female voice say, "welcome! Welcome! Im Levy and i am here to help you find the book you where or werent looking for!"

Lucy was confused about what the woman had said. It diddntr make much sense to her, "Umm... Hi," Lucy said to the short blue haired woman standing on a laddar with books in her hands. She looked really peteite next to the large shelves full of books.

"Oh hello! Im sorry, let me get down real quick," The bluenett said. She finished shelving the books in her hand sthen slid down the ladddar and landed in front of the taller blond, "How may i help you today?"

Lucy smiled, "Im Lucy Heartphilia and i was wondering if you have seen this man come in recently,"

She hsowed the bluenett the picture. She put on glasses that were hanging fron string around her neck and examined the pictrure, "Oh oh oh! I saw him! He came in a while ago asking for a book on magic. It was weird request but of course i halped him. But none ofthe book i had were what he was looking for. Why?"

Lucy took the picture back putting it away, "I am looking for him because he stole something from a museum a few weeks ago and almost killed my partner. He is wanted for theft and attempt of murder,"

The lady gasped," Oh my god! I ma so sorry! I let him get away!"

Lucy shook her head, "No its okay. You diddnt know,"

"But i made it harder for you to find him..." Levy sadi sadly, and sniffled as if she was going to cry.

Lucy started to panic. She diddnt know how to handle a crying woman. She smiled and waved her hands, "No no really. Its okay. It is fine,"

Levy looked at the detective, "Well... at least let me treat you to a cup of tea. My Boyfriend should be getting off work soon. Let me make you a nice cup of tea and maybe some dinner. Its the least i could do for making your job harder,"

Lucy knew she wouldnt get out of this so she sighed, "Okay. I dont exactly have any plans other than work or why not?"

The woman seemed to have brightned back up, "Yay! let me close up shop then we can head upstairs. I live above the shop. Makes it really convienent huh?"

Lucy smiled and nodded. Great now shes going to have to stay in this town for longer. Shell have to call Aries to watch Plue for her cause hse knew she wasnt going home anytime soon.

Damn that Midnight. Now she had to stay in this town and have to deal with the poeple here. Maybe she can visit that Bar later...

_**and thaer is the first chapter. i dont know if this will have romance or what... but in it Lucy is a detective who is after a guy who hurt her partner. The city people are people from the anime/manga, so bad guys, good guys, poele from other guilds and whatever. **_

_**i made the setting in the usa because well... idk why i just wanted to, deal with it ig. in this noone is a mage. Tho the guy Lucy is after, Midnight, is going to try some out, tho its not a usual thing in this story.**_

_**So yup R&R thanks**_

_**~Siyera**_


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy stood on the pourch of the old house. She decided to check it out since it had a sign in the window that said Vacant room, free meals, free internet nad cable. She guessed it wasnt so bad, and was hopinmg she could stay here.

She had, had dinner with Levy and her boyfriend Jet. Apperently they were engaged. Levy was a book worm while her fiencee (?) was a delivery guy at a local sandwich shop. Lucy and Levy became good friends fast. They both had a lot in common. Lucy told the bluenett about her job nad her parnter. If you saw her and Levy together you would think they had known eachother for years, not that they had just met earlyer that day.

Levy recomended this place as a place to stay while she looked for Midnight. Lucy hadnt noticed the sly smile that henew friend had given her when she left and walked here.

So now she was standing in the evening light on the messy pourch of a random house.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a beautiful red head. She had dark brown eyes and long scarlet hair, "Hello, what can i do for you?"

He voice was commanding and kindof scary, "Umm... im here for the room?"

She sadi it as if it were a question.

The red head looked the blond up and down then opened the door wider motioning for her to comein, "Please, come in and make your self comfortable. Let me consult with the other residents,"

Lucy walked to the couch in the living room as the red ehad walked to another room. Lucy heard soft voices then some banging. The red head walked back in with a smile on her face. Lucy noticed it was a triumphant smile, like she had won something.

"Great news. We had decided that you can stay. The rent is 50$ a week or 200$ a month first month in advance. You have to pitch in on groceries and meals. You also have to clean up after yourself," The red head declared, "I am Erza Scarlet. I own this house. It will be good to have another girl in here. Having five guys in this house is pretty tiring,"

Five guys? Holly shit.

"There arew five guys living here?" She asked.

Erza nodded, "Yes. But it isnt as bad as you night think. Most of them clean up after themselves, and they are gone most fo the day at their jobs. The only real problem are their fighting. But just tell me if they get annoying. I hope that you and i can be friends,"

Lucy smiled. Erza seemed nice. Scary, but nice, " I hope so too,"

Erza odded nad gave Lucy a key, "This is the key to your room. Its up stairs. Last door on the left. Mine is next to it so no worries. If the boys bother you tell me,"

Lucy nodded and watche dthe red head leave the house saying she had to go pick up something.

Lucy went to her car that wa, thankfully, near the house. She grabbed her suite case she always has on hand in the trunk. Having her job, you always have to be prepaired.

She dragged her bag up the stairs and looked around. There were five rooms up there. She had otices a stair case going down to a bsement earlyer so she gussesd thats where the other rooms where.

The house was bigger than it appeared. She walked down the hall to the last door and fumbled with the locka nd key. She hadnt noticed the man leaning on the door frame across her room.

Lucy dropped the key nad cursed earning a chuckle from the man. Lucy picked the key up and turned around to see a raven haired man who looked a few years older than her in a offcial looking uniform.

"yeah haha funny," Lucy said to him rolling her eyes thenglaring at the man. He wa handsome, just like The mna she ahd met before, Sting, "Can i halp you with something?"

He cuckled and stood up straight looking her up and down, "So, she finally found someone who will take the room huh?"

Lucy was confused, "Yeah. You one of the five guys who live here?"

The man looked suprised, "So she knows that five guys live here? Does she know, which, five guys, i wonder?"

Lucy sighed annoyed and turned back around nad unlocked her door opening it, "Well, this was nice but ive got to go,"

The man nodded, "Im sure you do, Im Gray by the way. Gray Fullbuster, Im the chief at the police department,"

Luc looked at him, "Oh really? i work in that kind of department too,"

"Cop?" He asked her.

She shook her ehad, "Detective,"

The man lent out a hand and she shook it, "Well its nice meeting another offical, detective...?"

"Heartphilia," She filled in for him releasing his hand, "Lucy Heartphilia,"

Gray nodded, "Well as you said before, you hvae something to do. So i will leave you alone. For now,"

Lucy rolled her eys and atched the man walk to his room and shut the door. She followed suit and went in to her room shutting the door and setting her suite case on her bed. She started to unppack. She took out her phone and called he boss.

_"Hello?" _the deep voice of her boss, Jeimma, answered.

_"hello Sir. I ma sorry to interupt your dinner but i have a lead on my taget," _she said into the phone., knowing this is the time he had dinner.

_"That is good detective. Keep up the good work. And rememmebr," _her boss said in a low voice,_ "Dont come back empty handed. This is your last chance,"_

_"Yes sir, i understand." _she said determined.

_"Good,"_

_"Good bye sir,"_ she hung up nad threw her phone on the bed.

She knew that she had to fine Midnight or else she shouldnt bother even going back. After what happened she was suprised to have gotten a second chance. Of course this was her 50th second chance but still. It wasnt easy having a partner like Loke. The guy was a pain in the ass.

She had noticed that she hadnt gotten a call from Dan. That made her mood even worse. The guy was a doutch. He would act like he was in love with her then when a diffent girl came along, he dropped her like a bad fruit.

Men were stupid.

Right at that moment she decided that she would take a break from the relationship thing. Maybe have a one night stand sometime, but no serious shit. She was tird of the responsibility but still wanted the sex. She could finally see the good thing about one night stands.

Quick sex. No strings attached. No relationship. No feelings. Just great sex and maybe a good breakfast after. And for a 25 year old who looked as good as she did. with the body she had, She knew hse could easily get any guy at any moment.

She looked at the clock. It was eight oclock. She smiled nad decided that she would visit that bar from earlier.

Fairytail.

_**yup. and so the fun has started. hsi will be a M rated story because it will have smutty stuff and maybe a sex scene or two, but those arent the improtant part. Im gonna say this will be liottle romancy. I mean seriously, shes living with five guys and one girl. its gonna happen. either sex or romance. or both.**_

_**yeah that sound good, ill put both.**_

_**but anyway tell me what you think!**_

_**R&R**_

_**~siyera**_


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy walked into the noisey bar. It was full of life, music and... fighting?

Lucy ducked as a chair came hurdling towards her. She looked at the fight going on and walked to the bar that had a beautiful white haired woman pouring drink behind it. She sat on a stool and raised her hand as the woman walked to her with a welcoming smile.

"Hello! I havent seen you here before, im Mirajane, but everyone calls me Mira," She siad as a char came hurdling towards her hitting her in the face,

"Whollyy shit! are you okay?" Lucy asked in a panic, she turned to the fight and yelled, "OKAY! WHOI THE HELL THREW THAT CHAIR!"

The fight stopped, all eyes on the beatutiful blond glaring at them with an evil aura around her. The men gulped and pointed towards eachother.

Lucy sighed and turned back around relizing that theyu were all idiots.

"Wow," the white haired woman said setting a glass in fronmt of the blond pouring her a shot of whisky, Lucy diddnt know how the woman knew taht was her favoret, but drank it anyway, "You really scared them. Not many arte able to that,"

Lucy shrugged and drank another shot. Mira set the bottle next to the glass knowing that the blond woman would peobubly want it all, "I just am intimidating i guess. Come with the job,"

She drank another. She had noticed the bar fight had stopped and now was jost loud noises and talking, most likely about her. She felt someonme sit next to her and turned her head to see a mna with pink, yes pink hair. This caught her off guard and she strated to laugh.

"Oi! Whats so funny?" The man asked. He was attractive. well built body, strong jaw, slanted onyx eyes that showed he had a little japanese in him.

"Sorry, your hair just got me off guard is all," She explained nad took another drink.

The man pouted like a little kid, "I cant help it my hair id like this... My name Natsu By the way!"

Lucy looked at him. he had changed from a pouting boy to a dashing flirtasious man in a second flat, she smirked, "Lucy. So natsu, is that your real hair color?"

Natsu grabbed a stray empty glass from the bar and filled it with Lucys whisky taking a drink. He laughed, "Beleive it or not yup. Appreantly it runs in my family. One kids in every generation has Salmon hair,"

Lucy laughed, "Im pretty sure thats pink, not salmon,"

"It is NOT pink okay? Pink is lighter and brighter, this is obviously salmon. I already get enough crap for it from Ice princess," Natsu said taking another full shot.

"Ice preincess?" Lucy asked, "Is that your girlfriend?"

Natsu laughed loudly at that. Hwe smacked the bar and wiped tears from his eyes, "Aww, that was a good one Luigi. No Ice princess is a guy i now. thats just what i call 'im,"

Lucy put an arm on the bar and put her head on her hand, "So, do you have girlfriend?"

Natsu stopped laughing and looked distant, "No. I was just dumped by my ex. She left me for some toy maker," He took another drink, "A tpy maker? Seriously Lissanna? Who would choose a toy amker over a fire fighter!? Plus i totally amd GREAT in bed. I dont know what he has that i dont but i now for sure he aint got my 8 inches!"

Lucys eyebrows raised in amusement, "Okay, i diddnt need to know all that, yet. And your a fire fighter?"

Natsu looked at her as if he had forgotten she was there, "Yeah. Im the local fire chief. Of course i start most of the fires... But that doesnt matter!"

Lucy laughed and poured them bothe another shot which they both took at the same time. This guy was funny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before Lucy knew it hours had went by.

She and Natsu ahd talked the whole time. She had gotten drunk after the first hour and went all kitty cat on him. he on the other end was better at holding his beer. he though, diddnt drink as much as the blond detective.

They had talked about everything. their lives. How Natsu became a firefighter and was living with a bunch of roommates. How he had a cat named Happy that was tyrained to work in the firehouse with him. About his family, his old relationship with Lissanna who was MIras sister. How they were still friends.

Lucy told him about her job, and why she was in town. She told him about how she used to live a rich life, but left it. About her pervy partner. and about her ex boyfriends.

She and Natsu had gotten close ion those few hours. She could easily call him her best freind at this place.

But all good things come to an end. The bar was closing up so they had to leave. Lucy was really drunk and waved to Mira like a little girl while being pulled out by a tispy, not yet drunk, Natsu.

"Naaaaaaaaastu~" she said saucily, "Will you carry me home?"

Natsu looked at the drunk investigater and sighed, "Fine. Hop on," She climbed on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Do you think you can tell me where you live?"

Lucy hummed and breathed in his scent. He smelt like smoke and some kind of cinnomon. like the woods actually, or fireworks... either way it smelt good and relaxing, "I live in a house with 6 other people,"

Natsu sighed, "that doesnt help much, Luce."

Lucy smelled him more till she got this feeling in er body. She knew this feeling well. It ahppened when she was on all nite stakeouts and drank too much coffee, "Umm... Natsu? I havata pee,"

Natsu froze, "what! Well thenm hurry up and tell mewhere you live!"

"i live down th street," She siad simply.

Natsu growled. Hew knew he wouldnt get anything out of her while she was drunk, "Fine we will go to my placce. ill take you home in the morning. When your NOT drunk,"

He started walking down the street to a two story house. The hosu elooked familiar to Lucy but everything was foggy anmd hazy to her. She diddnt recognize it till he mae it to the door. She then exclaimed, "HEY! This is mY house!"

Natsu looked at her weirdly, "No, this is my house,"

Lucy looked at him and crossed her arms, "No, i moved in here today. Erza gave me the extra room,"

Natsu raised his eyebrow. Recognition flinted across his face, "OHHHH, your the lady, Erza said is taking the extra room. Oh well then, i guess we both are right huh?"

He smled and opened the door and they walked in. The house was buzzing with poeple. It was 11:00 at night but it seemed like these people were all nite owls.

"Im home, and guess who i brought with me?" Natsu yelled.

_**CLIFFHANGER!**_

_**and there is Lucy and Natsus meeting. I hoped you liked it.**_

_**It will get better. You will see who she is living with. PLease tell me wehat you guys think...**_

_**R&R**_

_**~siyera**_


End file.
